heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike(Walking Dead)
Mike is a character and survivor that appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Involvement Season Two "In Harm's Way" Mike first appears when the cabin survivors reach their confinement in Howe's Hardware. He is mentioned by Reggie to be cranky when he doesn't get his sleep. This is made apparent when Clementine tries to talk to him and he tells her to go away. After Luke is revealed to be hiding in the comic book store, Mike is among the survivors that agree with Luke's plan to escape. He helps Clementine get the radios by helping her up the roof and catching her as she returns to the confinement with the radios. When it was time to deliver the radios to Luke, he, Kenny and Clementine argue to who will deliver it. He stresses that he should be the one to deliver them, but Kenny wants Clementine to. He will relent and let Clementine deliver the radios to Luke. When escaping the walker herd at Howe's Hardware, he makes it out alive. "Amid the Ruins" Mike follows Kenny after Sarita is bitten, and tries to convince him to leave with him, but Kenny was in denial because he doesn't want to left her side. After Clementine axes Sarita, Kenny tells her "this is on your head, Clementine", and leaves with Mike into the forest. Mike is not seen again until Clementine, Jane and Rebecca reach Parker's Run, where Mike, Bonnie and Kenny are waiting. Mike and Bonnie both show their delight in finding other members of the group, but Mike further details that Kenny is in a dangerous state after Sarita's situation, warning Clementine to be wary of him. After Clementine's conversation with Kenny, Mike will begin discussing the group's next plan, also noting that bringing up Rebecca's baby in this situation would be difficult without food, water and colder temperatures. Regardless, Clementine and Jane volunteer to head out in search of the others, while Mike stays behind with the others. When Clementine returns, she finds that Rebecca is in increasing pain from her pregnancy, and so Mike and Bonnie volunteer to check the local museum for any supplies whilst Jane searches the observation deck. Mike is next seen when Clementine goes over to the museum to check up on Mike and Bonnie. She finds Mike searching through a box for supplies, but still unable to find anything useful. When questioned by Clementine, Mike will mention that the cannons on display at the museum are fake ones, although they would be very useful if they were true cannons. After Clementine discovers the confederate coat, she will discover two barrels of water within a locked room. Mike and Bonnie will both come over to help get the barrels. Regardless of Clementine's options, Mike will kick down the locked door once a walker starts to attack whoever decided to enter the room, and Mike will be able to pin down the walker allowing Clementine to finish it off. Mike will then carry both barrels of water after Clementine is unable to lift one of them. However, as Bonnie spots a raccoon and suggests they could capture it and eat it, Mike notes that he would do anything to eat a raccoon, and so they chase it. In result, the raccoon escapes and reveals it has a family, after which the group are glad they didn't capture it and thus allow it to escape. Mike and the others return to Parker's Run with the barrels of water and the confederate coat. On returning, they find Rebecca is screaming in pain, attracting a nearby herd of walkers to their location. Before taking Rebecca to the safer observation deck, Clementine can shout for Mike to do something; either help Kenny defeat the oncoming walkers, grab the water barrels, or help Sarah to the observation deck, whom was still in a shocked state. If Clementine does not decide on anything, Mike will simply run towards the observation deck. Once at the deck, Mike, along with the others, helps to stop the oncoming walkers by securing the gate. However, once Clementine and Luke roll a cannon to block the gate, the deck collapses. If Jane jumps down to rescue Sarah, whom had toppled off of the deck when it collapsed, Mike and Bonnie will both shoot at walkers to help Jane rescue Sarah. However, Sarah will be devoured by walkers regardless, and Mike appears to be saddened by this. As the group decide to collapse the remainder of the deck, Clementine hatches a plan and asks for Mike to boost her up, which he does so without hesitation. She manages to cut the cable, collapsing the remainder of the deck, and Mike lets her down. Now the walkers are unable to reach them. Mike appears to be glad when they discover that Rebecca had given a successful birth. His last appearance of the episode is whenever the group decides to venture northwards. Mike will be with the group in the harsh winter conditions, and will rest with them after Rebecca appears to be visibly weak. After Arvo appears and ambushes their group with three others, Mike draws his weapon at Vitali and tries to not get excited, pointing the weapon at the people that ambushed them. Once Clementine or Kenny shoot a suddenly zombified Rebecca, several gunshots are heard as the screen goes black and the episode ends. "No Going Back" Mike was involved in the shootout and got injured in his left arm in the process. Afterward, he is dismayed to see Rebecca dead, and he mourns with the others. Kenny comes after Arvo, but Mike defends him along with Luke, claiming that Arvo is no longer a threat to them. After Arvo starts to take the group to a house, Mike carries a wounded Luke as they travel to Arvo's supposed safe haven. When they decide for a short rest in the forest, Mike will set Luke down before stopping Kenny from attacking Arvo again. He will then exclaim that he is going to have a word with Kenny, saying that he doesn't have to treat Arvo like that. After he checks to see of Bonnie is okay, she will hand him the baby, to which he responds with a confused, "Okay...". After the group decide to head off, Mike will help Luke up and let him use his shoulder to take the weight off of his leg. The group takes arrives at a defunct power station, and Mike sets down Luke before attempting to argue Kenny into leaving Arvo alone. Eventually, the group will decide to rest at the power station for the night. Mike joins the group in drinking and celebrating Luke's birthday, agreeing with the toast that Luke makes. After Clementine talks with Kenny and Jane, Mike will ask Clementine for the bottle of rum in order to offer some to Arvo, but he explosively revolts as Mike attempts to console him. If Kenny didn't re-join the group by the fire, he will get up and beat Arvo unconscious, to which Mike is heavily angered. The group will soon decide to rest for the night. The next day, the group press onward with Mike carrying Alvin Jr., Mike will ask Luke if he is alright walking on his own before the group arrive at a lake. After deciding to slowly walk across it, walkers will soon appear behind them. This causes Arvo to panic and he begins running across the Lake. As Mike sees Kenny running after him, Mike begins to pursue them, knowing that Kenny will likely be violent towards Arvo. However, as Arvo falls into the lake through some cracked ice, Kenny merely pulls Arvo back out and the three of them manage to get to the other side. After the events on the lake, the group rush into the house and Mike appears saddened by the loss of Luke and Bonnie (Determinant), claiming that they should have just gone around. As soon as Kenny begins to place the blame on Arvo, Mike will once again come into conflict with Kenny regarding his treatment of Arvo. Afterwards, Jane will ask Mike to help her get a fire started, but Mike will immediately ask Arvo if he is okay instead before Jane insists he comes to help her. After getting the fire going, the group will rest. Mike is next seen tending to Arvo, asking if he is okay and claiming that Kenny nearly killed him. Arvo will thank Mike for caring before Mike heads outside. Mike next appears after Kenny gets the truck going; he will rush outside and begin discussing with the group where they should go. Mike shows his care for the baby as well as Arvo as he disagrees heavily when Kenny says that they should leave Arvo behind. Mike also suggests that they head to Texas, but Kenny shows his disagreement. A heated discussion begins within the group on where they should go, with Mike stating that Arvo knows the area and could be useful. As Jane gives up and heads inside, Kenny rages and enters the truck before Mike and Bonnie also head inside. Mike will ask Clementine to talk some sense into Kenny before returning to the house. During the night, Clementine heads outside to discover that Mike, Arvo, and Bonnie (Determinant) are attempting to leave with the truck and supplies. As Clementine draws her weapon towards them, Mike will try to calm her down and persuade her to drop the weapon. She will question them on why they are leaving, to which Mike will exclaim that they have to get away from "that guy", referring to Kenny. Mike will drop the supplies he was holding, and he continues to approach Clementine. Eventually, she will drop her weapon and Mike appears glad, but then Arvo suddenly shoots her in the shoulder, Mike appears shocked and demands to Arvo that they have to leave now. As Kenny arrives outside, Mike, Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant) escape, and are not seen for the remainder of the episode, leaving his fate unknown, Allies *Clementine *Bonnie *Luke *Rebecca *Sarah *Carlos *Sarita *Nick (Determinant) *Alvin Jr. *Reggie *Arvo Enemies *Walkers *William Carver *Troy *Vitali *Tavia *Natasha *Buricko *Kenny *Jane Appearances Walking Dead: Season Two *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid the Ruins" *"No Going Back" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Unknown Category:African Category:American Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Telltale Characters